So, So, So Scandalous
by RoseFleur
Summary: Santana cannot allow Sebastian to win this round, so what if it takes a little trip to the more Scandalous part of town and her favourite gold sequinned dress? Now a short multi-chap fic!
1. A Gold Sequinned Dress

**A/N: I do not own: Glee, Sebastian, Santana or the beautiful music in this story.**

**DO NOT FEAR - 'In That Moment' is still alive and well - the next chapter will be up very sooon. **

**For now, I give you this little one shot that has been in my head because every time I listened to this song I couldn't stop thinking about my SEBTANA and I knew there was a story in there somewhere. Starts just after 'Smooth Criminal' - in case anyone wasn't sure.**

**I'm curious to know if anyone else thought this? Let me know when you REVIEW!**

**Thank you once again for everything & enjoy.**

* * *

"You little bitch!" Santana spat, spraying strawberry slushie over Sebastian. "You are the most vile, repugnant creature!"

"Whereas, Santana," Sebastian countered, smirking down at her. "I find you to be," he ran a thumb over her plush bottom lip, wiping the residue and licked it tauntingly, "The sweetest."

"This isn't over pal," Santana curled her lip, digging a sharp nail into his pristine white shirt.

"On the contrary," Sebastian grinned, removing her manicured talon from his chest, "I think you'll find it is."

Santana was fuming as she watched him knock fists with his two cronies, looking so smug and pleased with himself. She shook the remainder of the red slushie from her clothes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to make you pay Smythe." She stated matter-of-factly, eyeing him haughtily and drawing herself up to her full height in order to show her true dominance over this pestilent little _joto_.

"What're you going to do, scare me with another one of your "duels"?" asked Sebastian, sneering sarcastically and making air-quotes with his fingers.

"Oh I'll scare you alright – in a way you'll never see coming," Santana sneered fiercely, taking the upper hand.

"Twink," She addressed Sebastian as a goodbye greeting.

"Little bitchlets." She nodded at his fellow Warblers.

Then she turned on her heel and swept from the room in a trail of sweet, sticky mystery.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Another beer Seb?" asked the bartender jovially, coming over to the teenager who was draining the last of his bottle.

He had lost count of what number bottle he was on, but allowed Ricky to keep bringing them. They all knew he was underage but no-one questioned it here, Sebastian was a regular and so regular that he was practically part of the family. He had a constant tab and a toilet cubicle reserved solely for his sordid deeds.

He nodded gratefully at Ricky as he placed another beer in front of him.

"How's things?" Ricky asked conversationally, wiping the surface of the bar.

Sebastian looked up at him pointedly and curled his lip, drawing the neck of the bottle to his parted lips, waiting for the sweet taste of escape.

"You know I don't come here to talk." He said harshly, feeling the alcohol sliding smoothly down his throat.

"Right," conceded the barman equally severely, "Just to drink, forget and have sex."

"I didn't see you complaining last month." Sebastian pointed out, scoffing playfully up at Ricky.

"Touché," Ricky agreed, remembering briefly their rendezvous in Sebastian's bathroom stall. "So which of the three are you doing tonight?"

"Forgetting." Sebastian replied sharply, finishing the bottle.

"Anything in particular? Or anyone?" asked Ricky, cocking an eyebrow at him to which Sebastian ignored. "I'll get you another."

The bartender laughed and made his way to another customer and another drink for his favourite. The truth was, Sebastian thought, Ricky was actually right. He was trying to forget someone.

Someone's teasing voice, her shimmying strut and her slender curves.

If Sebastian didn't get Santana Lopez out of his head soon there would be trouble. Perhaps he'd have to entice someone into his cubicle to erase the memory of her tone ringing in his ears and the sweet way the taste of her lips had lingered in the slushie and entered his mouth uninvited.

He glanced around for an appropriate candidate but no-one caught his eye. But he desperately needed to get her out his brain. Maybe he'd have to break his 'one-time' rule and invite Ricky into his office once more.

Said barman reappeared clutching another bottle in his fist and placing it in front of Sebastian. Before his hand had left the glass something else distracted his attention. With his palm still feeling the condensation steaming up the body of the bottle, he looked over and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Who is that?" murmured Ricky, to no-one in particular.

His interest peaked, Sebastian followed his gaze and glanced over his shoulder. When he saw who Ricky was staring at, he first echoed the barman's movements and parted his lips slightly as his jaw fell. Then he rearranged his features into a look of sheer disdain and antipathetic arrogance.

This couldn't be happening. What on earth was Santana Lopez doing, strutting into 'Scandals' wearing a tight, gold-sequinned, strapless mini-dress that clung to her every inch of body, making him stir in places girls shouldn't? She glanced around the room, flipping her long, dark, straight curtain of hair over her shoulder and clutching her black bag to her hip.

As her eyes travelled over the room and drew towards him, Sebastian turned to face Ricky.

"Quick, pretend we're having a conversation." He said hurriedly.

"Wait, do you know her?" asked Ricky, gazing at Santana in awe as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Yes. Don't look at her! Laugh, you idiot!" Sebastian instructed in desperation.

"She's hot." Ricky commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Aren't you gay?" asked Sebastian, narrowing his eyes.

"Considering we were both just staring at her, mesmerised, I'm as gay as you are." Ricky argued pointedly, giving Sebastian a moment to ponder his words in confusion.

A small cough came from his left and suddenly she was there.

Sat next to him at the bar in 'Scandals', crossing her long, tanned legs over each other, only elongated further by the black stilettos she was wearing, Santana Lopez.

She rested her olive arms and black clutch bag on the bar and said to Ricky,

"Could I get some service please?"

"S-sure," Ricky stammered, taken aback by her sultry voice and confident tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, feeling frustrated at Ricky's behaviour.

"I'll have a Martini please." She beamed up at the bartender who nodded and disappeared to make it.

"Put it on this young man's tab, please," Santana called after him, turning to face Sebastian and stroking his bicep affectionately as a gesture for Ricky to know she meant the bronze-haired Warbler.

She put her head on one side and smiled innocently at him.

"What, are you stalking me now?" asked Sebastian drily, drinking from the bottle Ricky had left steaming in front of him, refusing to catch her eye.

"Who am I to turn down a good night out?" countered Santana in return, glowing up at Ricky as he placed the cocktail in front of her.

She drew the olive out the glass and sucked the cocktail stick teasingly, swallowing the green fruit in one.

Ricky swallowed thickly and Sebastian curled his lip, nudging Ricky as he tried to stop the same heated sensation flowing through him. Anger began to rise in him for her ruining his routine and changing everything he believed in.

"This is a gay bar." He pointed out patronisingly.

"I'm gay," Santana said, shrugging passively. "Sorry hun," She grinned at Ricky, winking slightly.

Ricky snorted lightly and walked off murmuring something like 'Yeah, right' to himself.

"Oh that's right. The pretty little blonde." Sebastian recalled, finally moving his eyes to meet Santana's. "Where's she tonight?"

"Doing something with her Irish exchange kid. I don't know," admitted Santana, distractedly.

"Hm," Sebastian commented, eying her daringly.

"But it doesn't really matter anyway," Santana pressed on, "Because recently, I just," she sighed dramatically, "I just can't stop thinking about someone else."

She glanced at him and watched as his pupils dilated and the green flecks in his eyes danced about dangerously. She finished her drink sadly and clicked at Ricky for another. He brought it over hurriedly, watching as Sebastian chewed his lip idiosyncratically.

Ricky had seen Sebastian in here enough times to know that was Sebastian habitual movement that he made when he was unconsciously – or sometimes consciously – turned on by something, or someone. He raised his eyebrows at the tall, bronze haired man who rolled his eyes and shrugged him off.

A voice came ringing out from other side of the room.

It was Mitchell, the DJ announcing that there was to be an open karaoke session.

"We'll do it!" Santana was screaming suddenly, flinging hers and Sebastian's hands into the air.

Sebastian wasn't quite sure at what point her hand had joined his but he abruptly found himself being dragged from his seat as Santana downed the rest of her second Martini and pulled him up onto the stage.

"And I've got the perfect song for us!" She beamed at him and made her way over to Mitchell, sliding a bill imperceptibly into his palm and thanking him as he chose the track.

The opening beats began and Santana laughed into the microphone, handing another to Sebastian.

"_I don't know why I like it, I just do." _She trilled gleefully.

She sashayed over to him and ran a hand playfully across his back, singing the first verse directly to him.

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_

_I keep your photograph beside my bed_

_Livin' in a world of fantasies_

_I can't get you out of my head_

She nodded at him encouragingly and Sebastian found himself singing the next verse to her as she danced off the stage into the crowd, shaking her hips as she did so.

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_

_Why you wanna make me feel so good_

_I got a love of my own baby_

_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

Their voices joined as Santana moved among the men in the crowd, rubbing herself up on their bodies, sliding smoothly between them.

_Oh I remember the way that we touch_

_I wish I didn't like it so much_

She beckoned enticingly to Sebastian and drew him into the crowd with her, singing directly to him, grinding her gold-clad body up against him. He swallowed thickly between phrases, his eyes fixed on her as she twirled through the throngs, the sequins on her dress frolicking in the light.

_Oh I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

As she entered the next verse, there grew a sexual rough tone to her voice as she locked her eyes on him no matter how many biceps or thighs she was stroking. He knew it, just as surely as he knew the words; he knew that they were meant for him.

_I gotta watch you walk in the room baby_

_I gotta watch you walk out_

_I like the animal way you move_

_And when you talk_

_I just watch your mouth_

Unable to stop himself, he prowled towards her and clutched her body to his, feeling her heartbeat hitting her chest, desperate with the heat of the exchange.

_Oh I remember the way that we touch_

_I wish I didn't like it so much_

_Oh I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

Everyone else in the room was forgotten as the tension rose between them and they sang the words solely to each other.

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

Her light fingers danced up his thigh and his torso before she wound her arm around his neck locking him into her.

_See I remember the way that we touch_

_I wish I didn't like it so much_

_No no no, I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

His green eyes met her dark ones, so full of power and determination and he was lost in them. She had caught him under her spell; the combination of her teasing voice, her tempting body encapsulated in that gold body-tight dress that was rising inch by inch and her magnetic eyes.

_I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional baby_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

They finished, breathing heavily, just like they had in that choir room when the sexual tension had first risen. A rousing applause was echoing through the club but Sebastian was deaf to it. He dropped his microphone to the floor, uncaring that the feedback was piercing his eardrums and he placed his hands on either side of Santana's face drawing her up to him.

Her plush red lips were just in reach and gay or not, he couldn't help himself wanting to devour her. She wanted him just as much, he could tell, she was sighing just as heatedly.

Then she exhaled carefully, breathing into the microphone still held by her mouth.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Sebastian Smythe."

She turned her cheek to him so his lips fell on her smooth supple skin, rather than her parted lips.

"If you play with fire, you only get burned. And sweetheart," She looked directly at him, his open mouth and his pained eyes, "I'm one fiery Latina."

She dropped her microphone in the same was as he had, allowing the feedback to resonate in the silent room. Then she strutted from the club, hips sashaying in her golden sequins as she left him behind.

Sebastian was agog at what had just taken place.

Santana Lopez had just played him.

And he had fallen right into her web, leaving him well and truly stuck.

* * *

**Many thanks in advance! love!x **


	2. A Phonecall

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana or Sebastian. NB: this fic contains strong language and mature themes. **

**I cannot believe this is happening. I'm as shocked as you are. But sometimes - even when you swear off writing and insist you're moving on in life, sometimes things just bring you back. **

**So I guess I'm back, temporarily. **

**I had so many great responses for 'So, so, so Scandalous' (which is a Mis-teeq song, if anyone didn't know) and asks for a follow up. And of course, if you mention something to me, I'm stupid enough to get the cogs whirring and I ended up with this. **

**It won't be a long multi-chap, less than 5 chaps I should think and I won't be updating regularly, because my life is so busy right now I will forget... but nevertheless I have attempted to answer your wishes and if you're new here, Hi! I'm RoseFleur and I have an addiction to Grant Gustin, Sebtana and their devilish ways. **

**Please enjoy, it'll be so great to hear from you all again & let me know what you think - of course, like I even need to ask... **

**Thank you friends, _peace and love xo_**

* * *

He watched her walking out of 'Scandals' and took a moment to register what had just happened. How dare she come in here – to his territory – with her little gold dress and her captivating voice and disrupt everything? Sebastian ignored the stares around him, the little laughs at how he'd been played and the echoing of Santana's heels clicking as she had left.

He slung himself into a seat at the bar as the chatter began to rise and ordered a beer from Ricky.

As he placed the bottle down, Ricky gave a low whistle.

"She got you bud," He said, leaning on the bar to grin at Sebastian.

"True," Sebastian shrugged, curling his lip as a familiar smirk spread across his face. "But I'm going to get her back, and trust me; it'll be twice as painful for her."

He took a swig from the bottle and sneered up at Ricky as a plan began to formulate.

* * *

Santana was tidying her make-up sets late one evening and still feeling rather smug after the 'Takedown' as she called it in her head. Seeing Sebastian's smug, meerkat face fall and look so crushed was a beautiful image she would never get out of her head. She straightened the last of her lipsticks and sighed blissfully.

No-one messed with Santana Lopez and got away with it.

She sank onto her bed and whipped her nail file out to perfect her manicured talons. She was contemplating painting her toenails when her phone rang.

Santana rolled onto her side and grabbed it to check who was calling. She was expecting it to be Brittany so when '_unknown number_' flashed up she wondered why Brittany had blocked her number. She furrowed her brows and laughed to herself slightly, thinking it must be that Brittany had gotten confused and done it by accident. She'd fix it later.

She pushed the green button and sang merrily:

"Hello?"

"Fuck," came a deep, muffled voice on the other end of the line. "Are you there?"

"Hello?" repeated Santana, sitting bolt upright, feeling confused and demanded "Who is this?"

"I can't stop thinking about you," growled the low, manly voice.

"Sebastian?" asked Santana, a laugh in her tone, crossing her legs together like she did in yoga.

The line was crackling, breaking up in places so a few random words were spat out from his end.

"Need – before – time – you" and a guttural moan that made Santana squirm in a way she didn't actually intend to.

"Come on Sebastian, I know it's you." Santana sighed, suppressing whatever that moan had done inside of her.

"Hang on," replied the voice, slightly more clearly but with intermittent static still resonating through the phone, "I can't quite – hear."

The sound cut out momentarily and Santana laughed, pulling the phone away from her ear and glancing at it.

She rearranged herself on her bed and ruffled her hair, waiting for whatever Sebastian would say next for her to relish and mock.

"Still with me?" asked his voice, loudly and sharply. "I'm alone in my dorm now so I can give you my full attention."

"Gee thanks," muttered Santana under her breath, rolling her eyes and blowing hot air up into her fringe.

"You know what," Sebastian said, demandingly, "Don't say anything." He sighed heavily, so deeply that Santana could almost feel his hot breath tickling her ear. She still remembered the tantalising way it had in _Scandals_. "Just listen to me."

Santana rolled onto her side, her curiosity peaked at what Sebastian would say next. She bit her lip.

"I'm serious now. I can't stop thinking about you." Sebastian uttered in a grave tone.

She heard him swallow down the line and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"I know, I know, you're taken but I just have to know if you think about me ever?" asked Sebastian, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"I know I think of you. A lot. Especially _at night_." His voice took a sultry tone as he emphasised his meaning and Santana swallowed thickly.

"I'm thinking about you right now and how I want you here with me, your hands running over my body, touching me, feeling me the way I want to feel you. I imagine you gripping my hair in between your fingers and moaning softly, in the most alluring way."

Santana couldn't help herself.

What he'd just described, she began to picture it in her head: Sebastian, lying nonchalantly on his bed in the Dalton dorm rooms, shirtless maybe, possibly a hint of sweat on his chest. She was there too, by his side, moving her hands in the way he'd described and relishing _that _rather than her takedown of him. She wondered momentarily what his bronze hair would feel like between her fingertips. Would it be soft and silky? Or sharp and crisp?

She moaned hoarsely but softly, just in the way Sebastian had told her she would.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed enthusiastically, "Just like that. Now you're crawling up to me and pulling me towards you and you're kissing me. At first it's gentle and slow, but of course, because it's us, it becomes heated rapidly. You ravish my mouth and our tongues intertwine and I'm biting on your lip and it's plush and succulent and all I'm craving is more, so I kiss you more deeply."

Santana's body had taken over. She pressed the phone to loudspeaker and set it on her bedside table so she could still hear Sebastian's voice ringing out and describing the many ways he wanted to caress her and she wanted to feel him. She had the free use of her hands now, to feel and caress and wish with each touch that it were him here instead of her own dainty caress. How dare he make her feel so vulnerable and desperate? And yet at the same time she felt hot and lustful as she continued to mimic the movements she wanted from Sebastian.

"Yeah," Sebastian purred, pressing on with his description of their heated rendezvous that he was imagining. "And I'm taking control and showing you how to have your world rocked by Sebastian Smythe. And baby, it's like nothing you've ever experienced before. You can't help yourself now; you need to scream my name because it's consuming you, the feeling of having me around and touching you with my hot skin."

Santana began to inhale and exhale trying to calm herself down, but the perspiration was creeping over her and all she could think about was Sebastian.

"But you can't." He said, interjecting her thoughts. "This has to be secret because all the other Dalton boys are just down the hall and they'll know if you scream my name, they'll know what we've done and how it's so… _naughty_."

He uttered the last word with a dripping tone of temptation sending Santana into overdrive. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from yelling his name in frenzied attraction. She tasted blood trickling into her mouth from piercing her lip so deeply in her desperation. She continued to imitate the way in which she wanted Sebastian's hands to dominate over her, sensing that she would be close soon to the point of no return.

"You're there! Ugh," Sebastian groaned huskily and Santana could feel it as he kept repeating "You're there!"

Eventually she couldn't hold it in. Stars and circles flashing before her eyes she screamed his name.

"Sebastian!" Santana moaned exasperatedly, finally feeling satisfied.

She panted heavily and rearranged herself, drawing the phone to her ear and sighing doggedly.

"Santana?" asked Sebastian's voice with a hint of confusion. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" breathed Santana raggedly.

"Wow that's awkward," Sebastian murmured with a small, uncomfortable laugh. "I thought this was Blaine's number. I didn't want you at all."

He snorted and said derisively down the phone,

"Hope I didn't make you so wet, your fire was put out, you _fiery Latina_. Have a nice night."

The phone clicked as he hung up, his smug laughter echoing as the last sound she heard.

"That bitch." Santana muttered angrily.

He had beaten her at her own game and got her well and truly back. Even if she didn't want him there, Sebastian Smythe was in stuck her mind now. She could hear his moaning ringing in her ears and she wanted him to touch her even though she hated him with a burning passion.

All she could do was flop on her bed and think of him.

And what her next move would be.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Can't wait to hear your thoughts and round up this story :D**


	3. A Blazer

**A/N: I do not own Santana or Sebastian or any other Warblers/non-Warbler Glee Characters mentioned. Or Glee itself. Gutted. **

**The next chapter for you! There's only one more after this unfortunately, so make the most of it!**

**Please review, I really want to know your thoughts - and whether it was worth me procrastinating revision to write this ;)**

**Thanks a lot in advance. **

**Much love, always xxx**

**NB. Strong language and mature themes. **

* * *

She had been laying in the same position for half an hour, thinking of him and replaying their conversation in her head, before she came to a conclusion. She already knew that Sebastian Smythe was repugnant, foul and vicious, but now she knew he was clever too. Clever like her.

But as she ran his words through her head, an idea struck her where he had momentarily slipped up and revealed a part of himself – although probably unintentionally.

And it was this that Santana could work with.

And it was this that would put Santana firmly back in the game.

She smirked to herself and retrieved her phone from where she had thrown it angrily away from her not half an hour before. She searched in her contacts for the number she needed – the one Sebastian had pretended he had wanted.

It clicked and a smooth dapper voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine," Santana replied in a breathy, sweet tone, "I was wondering if I could possibly have a favour?"

* * *

Sebastian was lounging on his bed tossing a lacrosse ball between his palms. He grinned to himself, still relishing his success over Santana Lopez. He could hear her moaning in his ears in the twilight hours of the night in his last moments of consciousness before drifting off to sleep. But the strangest part of this ringing in his head was that his dreams became, rather than vindictive pleasure-filled ones of defeat, they became urgent, desperate dreams, engaging in activity with Santana which evoked such noises from her mouth and even – as Nick had told him more than once – from his.

He licked his lips subconsciously, continuing to throw the ball between his hands. It was unexplainable, the way she crept into his dreams and captured his imagination as she did. Maybe some remnants of the desire he'd felt in 'Scandals' were still engrained in his brain or maybe he just liked the way she moaned with a similar heated desire. Either way, he could not let it get any worse. It was enough that Nick heard him groaning in the midst of his sexual dreams – he could not bear to think what might happen if Nick heard him murmuring Santana's name in the night.

It had been a busy and hectic lacrosse rehearsal that night and Sebastian was still slightly sweaty as he lay on his bed. He desperately needed a shower but had flopped exhaustedly on the bed the moment he had returned to his dorm and once his thoughts began to take over him, the last thing on his mind was a shower. Now, however, he thought he should probably take one. He pulled himself up and tossed the ball to the side of his bed, where it rolled around on the floor for a bit before coming to a stop.

Sebastian made to pull his practice vest over his head when the dormitory burst open and Nick came charging in. Sebastian eyed him quizzically as Nick's face contorted with glee and excitement.

"You have _got _to see this Sebastian!" chattered Nick animatedly, his eyes flashing wildly.

"What is it?" snorted Sebastian wryly, "Another prank on Trent? Or is Jeff wandering around in just a towel?"

"Uh-uh" Nick replied, shaking his head and retreating back to the door, one palm lingering on the handle in anticipation. "Better. Are you coming?"

Sebastian sighed, figuring his shower could wait. He was admittedly intrigued by Nick's excited tones, so he stood from the bed, rearranged his shirt and crossed the room to join Nick at the door.

They were not the only boys lingering in their doorways; all along the corridor, couples of Dalton students were stood half in the corridor, gazing at a sight further down from them. His curiosity peaking, Sebastian pushed Nick out the way and moved fully into the corridor to analyse the sight.

The first thought that struck him was that there was a girl in the Dalton hallways. She had done it again – strutted into a place usually consumed by all-boys and she made it seem like she belonged and as though she owned the place. Santana Lopez was sashaying down the hallway and had kicked her entrance up ten notches from her excursion into 'Scandals'.

She was almost naked, but for a Dalton blazer, buttoned to reveal a V at her chest and cinching in at her waist. She wore it like a dress, flaring at her curves and enveloping her body, just short enough to leave a little mystery and an aching desire in Sebastian. Wearing it with skyscraper, red heels only added to the fashionable style of the blazer and the tiny length of it and reinforced in Sebastian the reality that she really meant business - and could quite possibly kill him with one of those shoes.

The other Dalton boys were falling over themselves to get to her as she made the corridor her own personal catwalk. One of them – not a Warbler but a boy Sebastian knew from lacrosse, Jason – moved out into the hallway into Santana's path. Like Sebastian, Jason had just had a lacrosse practice but he had obviously had time to shower by now as he was simply wearing a pair of sweatpants and his hair was still slightly damp.

Santana stopped in her tracks and ran her eyes over Jason puffing his chest out and grinning down at her.

"Hi, I'm Jason, I'm on the Lacrosse Team," He told her holding a hand out optimistically.

"Charmed, I'm sure," replied Santana grasping it quickly and releasing it just a fast. "Now excuse me, you're in my way."

Jason stammered and watched agog as she sashayed past him through the path of boys hanging out their rooms to see her.

As she moved along the corridor she directed her attention to those surrounding her and called to no-one in particular,

"Can anyone tell me where I can find Sebastian Smythe?"

His name lingered temptingly on her tongue and Sebastian swallowed thickly. The crowd parted and all heads turned to face Sebastian and narrowed their eyes at him.

"You're interested in Smythe?" scoffed Jason loudly from behind Santana.

"That's ri-ight!" sang Santana continuing to strut towards Sebastian.

"But he's gay?" questioned Jason confusedly, unable to take his eyes from Santana's behind.

"Believe me honey," said Santana turning on her heel to look derisively at Jason behind her, "I have evidence to prove the contrary."

And she whipped around to pursue Sebastian, eventually arriving outside his dorm room and standing before him in the doorway, with Nick watching Santana over Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hi," uttered Santana in a breathy tone.

A ripple of 'uh' spread amongst the other boys followed by extensive coughing and the scratching of heads to cover up their expulsion.

"Hello Santana," smirked Sebastian, revelling in the other boys' reaction and taking his place as the alpha-male in the Dalton hallways.

Santana licked her lips and the left corner of her mouth curved up in a small grin.

"Can I come in?" asked the Latina, resting one hand on the doorway.

Sebastian smirked again and glanced over his shoulder.

"Fuck off Nick."

Nick did as he was told and disappeared into the corridor, shaking his head, aware of the rising escalation in Santana's games with Sebastian.

An exasperated sigh of 'But he's gay!" came from Jason again before Sebastian swung the door shut behind Santana, enclosing her in his room.

"Nice outfit," leered Sebastian, running his eyes over her body.

"I'm glad you like it," Santana sighed, folding her arms and cocking her hip with a dry smile crossing her face.

"Is this another part in your game?" asked Sebastian wryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it working?" countered Santana, pursing her lips.

"Not even slightly." Sebastian murmured taking a step towards the Latina.

"I beg to differ," susurrated Santana in a throaty voice, moving even closer to the Warbler.

"Really?" questioned Sebastian, smirking down at her, his eyebrows dancing with intrigue.

"Really," confirmed Santana and she knocked her head up slightly, catching his lips in hers.

It was an electric spark.

Sebastian pushed her roughly up against the door and held the Dalton blazer in his fist, kissing her desperately and feverishly. He moaned into her mouth and continued to press his lips to hers, his tongue darting its way inside to begin a heated dance, the pair of tongues battling for domination in the same way their owners played.

Sebastian moved Santana by her waist, directing her back into the room and compelling her to his bed. She fell with a flop but he did not relinquish his hold on her or her mouth. She was his now, in full control as his hands grazed the blazer and felt the material that was so familiar to him. He ran a hand up the navy jacket and it flittered towards the button holding it together.

"Ah-ah-ah!" breathed Santana, stopping him by tearing herself away from both Sebastian's mouth and hand.

She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, facing Nick's bed and straightening her hair. She breathed in and out heavily and stared at the wall trying to focus herself. Santana looked over her shoulder at Sebastian's confused and hurt face – similar to the one she'd seen in Scandals – and smirked.

"You didn't really think you won, did you?" she asked with a laugh.

Sebastian answered her with narrowed eyes and fallen face. Maybe he did think he'd won, or maybe he was enjoying himself too much to notice the game was still on.

Santana rose from the bed and sashayed towards the door.

"Sebastian, honey, if you fight fire with fire, you only get burned." She told him, one hand poised on the door handle. "Now I wonder if your friend Jason is still lingering out here?"

She laughed raucously and swung the door open, strutting out into the corridor.

Sebastian chased her out and watched her swing her hips as she moved her way down the hallway, her laugh echoing behind her as she went.

"Woah, Seb," came a voice from further down the corridor – Jason, "Couldn't handle it?"

"On the contrary, Jason," smiled Sebastian, regaining himself and manipulating his hair back to its best, "It was Miss Lopez who couldn't handle me."

And with that he swept back into his room and leaned up against the door, grinning as he realised that given five more minutes, Santana would have been putty in his hands.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you soon!x**


	4. A Song

**A/N: I do not own Glee, its characters or place names, or the song included in this fic. Which is the most perfect song ever. **

**This is the end! I did say it would be short & sweet, but I like how it's gone :) **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Always, your RoseFleur x**

* * *

Sebastian rested against the door, inhaling and exhaling as the cogs in his brain began to tick over and over. He had been so close to getting everything he wanted: triumph and the prize that came with it. Santana Lopez.

Even though at first he knew he'd hated her, that hate had spiralled into desire and now he just wanted the feel of her lips against his again. He wanted to touch her, hold her body against his and hear her moan his name once more, many times more. And he knew he could get it, somehow.

They were two sides of the same coin, and surely, surely if he wanted her this badly, she wanted him as well. After all, it had become more than just a game with the two of them. They pursued each other, delving further and further into the fiery pits of a seductive and heated hell and from each trip into the inferno, they gained something more: a kiss, a touch, a moan, a cry, a want, a desire.

Now, Sebastian was going to get so much more than that.

He pulled himself off the door and crossed to his long wardrobe. Pushing his shirts, blazers and jeans out the way, Sebastian eventually found what he was looking for. He took it out the wardrobe and smirked down at it, the plan developing as crossed to his bed.

* * *

Santana watched as Brittany pulled into the car park and hopped out to open the door before her girlfriend had the chance to even switch off the ignition.

"Thank you Santana," grinned Brittany, gazing up into her dark eyes happily.

"You're welcome," Santana returned the smile, dotting a light kiss onto Brittany's rosebud lips.

After her excursion into Dalton, Santana had been laying the affection on thickly when it came to Brittany. Maybe she felt guilty for spending so much time plotting over Sebastian and thinking over Sebastian and desiring over Sebastian? Or maybe the real problem was that she didn't feel guilty at all and half the time she wished she had his firm lips pressing heat to hers, rather than the sweet kisses her girlfriend gave her.

Now that she'd tasted the pleasure Sebastian could promise her, she didn't know if she could go back. There was so much energy between them - a spark that ignited with each touch and even after they'd parted, the electricity coursed through her veins as a warm reminder of how passionate they could be.

She and Brittany walked arm in arm into Breadstix, no longer shy of who they were, hiding their relationship under a napkin, but now Santana was painfully aware that her outward displays of affection didn't necessarily reflect her inside any more.

They slipped into their old booth, facing one another and Santana put her head on one side, smiling at Brittany's peacefulness as she looked around the restaurant, trying to drink in everything all in one sweep of the place.

Santana sipped at a Coke through a straw and ordered her classic dish with extra breadsticks, given that they were legally obliged to give her as much as she wanted. Brittany laughed watching Santana pile the breadsticks onto her plate and offering Britt half of them. She declined, except for one or two. Or three.

Eventually, they had giggled their way through a meal and it was beginning to feel like old times to Santana. They decided not to go home straight away and instead took advantage of the time they could still spend together. Santana ordered another Coke and stirred it with the straw before sipping at it again.

She glanced up and choked on her drink.

Strolling through the door, in a dark shirt, jeans and a grey cardigan – her Kryptonite – was none other than Sebastian and to top it all off, he was swinging a guitar at his side.

She dropped her eyes to the table, praying he wouldn't come over. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't handle him being here and Brittany being here and her palms were sweaty and she finally realised that she might be attracted to Sebastian Smythe.

And it was all her own fault really. She'd started this.

He didn't come over, a stroke of luck, Santana thought.

Instead he greeted the maître d' with a handshake and made his way to the stage.

What?

He sat on a wooden stool and rested the guitar on his knee, drawing the microphone towards him. Sebastian coughed slightly into the mic and Brittany looked up at him.

"Don't we know him?" She asked Santana, leaning across the table, her eyes darting from Sebastian to Santana.

"Er maybe," muttered Santana, refusing to look up at Sebastian in case he made eye contact and she melted there and then on the spot.

"This is a Sebastian Smythe cover of a Tyler Ward cover of a Kenny Chesney song, which I love. It's called '_Somewhere With You_' and it goes out, to you."

He didn't look at anyone but the strings of his guitar, but she knew, of course she knew it was for her.

"Who do you think he means?" hissed Brittany.

"I don't know," snapped Santana under her breath. Brittany recoiled and Santana felt awful.

She reached across the table and gripped Brittany's hand in hers smiling apologetically at her. She glanced at Sebastian meaningfully, but he was ignoring her, strumming the opening to his chosen song.

_If you're going out with someone new_

_I'm going out with someone too_

_I won't feel sorry for me, I'll finish this drink_

_But I'd much rather be somewhere with you_

Santana sucked in her breath. His voice was like syrup – yeah, she'd known he could sing but this was different, this was beautiful and painful and aching and romantic.

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah_

_Driving around on a Saturday night_

_You made fun of me for singing my song_

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

_You said pick me up at three a.m._

_You're fighting with your mom again_

_And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

Sebastian looked up and met her eyes; he swallowed in the break but ploughed on with the song, emphasising each word and note with his soft tone.

_I won't sit outside your house_

_And wait for the lights to go out_

_Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed_

_When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you_

_Like we did on the beach last summer_

_When the rain came down and we took cover_

_Down in your car, out by the pier_

_You laid me down, whispered in my ear_

_I hate my life, hold on to me_

_Ah, if you ever decide to leave_

_Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go_

He closed his eyes and moved into the next section, raising his voice, his strumming getting more aggravated and dynamic. His fingers danced along the strings, plucking them dexterously and Santana's heart beat desperately, hearing his voice resonating in her ear and wanting his hands on her in the same way.

_I can go out every night of the week_

_Can go home with anybody I meet_

_But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes_

_I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you_

_If you see me out on the town_

_And it looks like I'm burning it down_

_You won't ask and I won't say_

_But in my heart I'm always somewhere with you_

Sebastian opening his eyes and looked directly at Santana, his green eyes sparkling as his intense vivid gaze caught hers. She inhaled and swallowed, her eyes filling with tears and she bit her lip, putting her head on one side, looking equally painfully back at him.

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah_

_Driving around on a Saturday night_

_You made fun of me for singing my song_

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

_You said pick me up at three a.m._

_You're fighting with your mom again_

_And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go_

_I can go out every night of the week_

_Can go home with anybody I meet_

_But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes_

_I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you_

There was no mistaking it now. This song was meant for her. The beauty, the pain, the ache, the romance. It was meant for her. She felt every word and every beat and every movement and moment and game had led to this.

_Somewhere with you_

_I'm somewhere with you_

_I'm somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

He finished with a last strum of the guitar and Santana dropped Brittany's hand to applaud graciously. He inclined his head towards her and she smiled softly up at him.

He slid from the stool and walked off the stage, thanking the maître d' for the opportunity. Then he strolled out the door without a backwards glance at Santana.

"Britt, will you get the bill? I'll be right back, here." Santana laid enough cash on the table for both their meals and shimmied out the booth.

She lightly ran to the door and pushed it wide open and moved out into the car park, breathing freely in the night air. Then she heard his voice.

"Hey Nick, thanks for getting me in touch with that maître d' and for getting Blaine to find out their plans for this evening. I think it worked," said Sebastian with a smile in his tone. "Well, my plans usually do," Sebastian replied to whatever Nick was saying to him. "Alright, alright, I'll be back soon, say hi to Jeff."

Sebastian smirked to himself as he hung up and put his phone into his pocket. Before he had even had a chance to lift his head fully again, Santana was stalking over to him, pointing a finger aggressively in his direction.

"You!" She snarled, digging one of her talons into his chest – again.

"What?" asked Sebastian defensively, removing her nail from where it was embedded in his crisp dark shirt.

"There you were, actually fooling me into actually thinking you had feelings for me when _actually _it was just another part in your game," Santana huffed with a derisive tone.

"Did it work?" asked Sebastian, with what Santana thought was a hint of hope.

"Well, I- That's not the point!" Santana stammered furiously. "The point is, I was trying to have a wonderful night out with my girlfriend and you had to come along and ruin it. Don't you know when enough is enough?"

"No I don't Santana. That's our problem," admitted Sebastian taking a step towards her and making Santana draw back to take his position against the wall instead. "Neither of us knows when to draw the line. And your night with Brittany was already ruined before I'd even stepped through the door. Even she's not naïve enough to miss the way you were looking at me during that song."

"And what about the way you were looking at me?" argued Santana, swallowing, her throat feeling painfully dry.

"What about it?" murmured Sebastian throatily, pushing Santana up against the wall and giving her the same, deep, intense stare.

"That!" Santana pointed at him accusatively and pushed him off her, "You stop that!"

"Because you and I both know that you can't resist it, _we_ can't resist it." Sebastian told her in a dark, heated tone. "There is something magnetic between us Santana, you know it, I know it and now, every goddamn person in Breadstix knows it."

He pushed her up roughly against the wall again and sank his mouth onto hers. He held her waist tightly against him and felt her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. She lifted her hands into his hair and felt it between her fingertips: crisp at the top where he had moulded and manipulated it, but soft and delicate at the back of his head and towards the nape of his neck.

The guitar dropped to the ground with a clatter and Sebastian lifted Santana into his arms, her long tanned legs, reaching out from a short flared skirt, winding around his waist, each kiss becoming more heated and desperate.

"Santana!" Sebastian moaned, kissing the crook of her neck and burying his head in her skin.

"No," breathed Santana doggedly, "We can't. Brittany."

"It's over between you!" cried Sebastian wildly, dropping Santana to the ground. "Can't you see that?"

"It's not over!" argued Santana protectively.

"Yes, Santana, it is." A small voice came from the doorway and Santana turned to see Brittany waiting for her, watching her girlfriend with her arms wrapped around somebody else. "Everyone in there could see it. The way he looks at you, the way you look at him. We're nothing in comparison to that Santana."

She moved over to the Latina girl and as she untangled herself from Sebastian guiltily, Brittany took her hands in her own pale ones.

"You are still my very best friend and I still love you to bits. But we're not right any more, this" she indicated Sebastian, "This is."

"Brittany," Santana said heavily, "I'm so, so sorry,"

Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Me too," She gave Santana a half-smile, "Make sure you call me tomorrow, I want to hear all about the new man in your life…" She winked at Santana and pulled her into her arms for a tight cuddle. She kissed Santana in the crown of her dark locks and murmured, "Love you best friend,"

Santana wrapped her pinky around Brittany's and grinned, "You are too smart for me, Britt."

"I know," shrugged Brittany and she squeezed Santana's hand before walking into the night.

Santana turned back to Sebastian with a sigh.

He held his arms out to her and she enveloped herself in his body. Sighing into his chest, she looked up at him.

"It wasn't just part of a game, was it?" asked Santana, glancing into Sebastian's vivid green eyes.

"No," he replied softly, "But we both know that. The game ended the moment we first kissed in my room at Dalton. The game was about temptation and we both fell to it. And without realising it, we fell for each other."

"I guess so," murmured Santana, exhaling deeply.

"What a scandal," smirked Sebastian drily, pulling back and eying Santana daringly.

"That was a good night," Santana grinned, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows at Sebastian challengingly.

"Fancy a drink?" asked Sebastian, taking Santana's hand in his and leading her to his car.

"I'm a Martini," replied Santana teasingly.

"I'll put it on my tab," Sebastian laughed and opened the passenger door for Santana.

"Or," mused Santana, sliding into the sleek convertible car, "we could just skip the drink and go back to yours and finish what we started?"

"Now that," said Sebastian, kissing Santana happily on the cheek, "Sounds like a plan far more worthy of our level of expertise."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Thanks all for reading, for commenting and for loving Sebtana!**

**The song used was 'Somewhere with You' (the Tyler Ward version) and I actually used the song as the title to another one of my fics - not a Sebtana one, Puckleberry, so if you like them check it out on my page :D **

**Thanks again, p&l xxxx **


End file.
